


Nature Lover

by Wincesteriffic Kaz (Disasteriffic_Kaz)



Series: By Your Command [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasteriffic_Kaz/pseuds/Wincesteriffic%20Kaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have a little naughty fun on a hike back through the woods after a successful hunt. Dean/Sam 7th in the 'BYC Verse'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This… this is just shameless PWP in the woods. :P Enjoy!
> 
> Graphic depictions within. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh  
> ~Reviews are Love~

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

The forest was quiet but for the occasional chirping of birds as the Winchesters strode between the old trees. The sun shone down through the trees, dappling the forest floor in gold. They smelled of smoke and gunpowder and grinned at each other as they walked.

“Can’t believe you managed to kick that thing in the face,” Dean said with a laugh and shook his head. “That was worthy of a Rockette, dude.”

Sam chuckled and shrugged. He wasn’t going to mention that he could feel the muscles in the back of his thigh burning from being a little overstretched. “Couldn’t let you get chewed on. You know, when you said you were going to be the bait, I didn’t think you meant you were going to let the thing actually get a hold of you.”

Dean ducked his head and snorted. “That bit did not go according to plan. Those things are fast like freaks. Friggin wendigos.” He looked around the Colorado forest and quirked a brow. “You ever wonder if those things breed up here? I mean, how many times have Hunters had to torch a wendigo in the Pacific-Northwest?”

“A lot.” Sam pulled his jacket off and tossed it over his shoulder. It was a little too warm for the many layers they wore, especially after their wrestling match with the creature. He reached a hand up and tugged his elephant hair collar free of his shirt and smirked. “How about next time, you tell me when you want something to take a chunk out of you?”

Dean looked over at his brother, with his fingers skimming the dark collar and chuckled. “Deal.” He caught hold of a thin, willowy sapling limb and snapped it loose from the tree as he passed. Dean whipped it out across Sam’s ass and bit his bottom lip when his little brother moaned and missed a step, stumbling. “Oh, Sammy.” Lust punched into Dean like a physical force and he started toward his brother.

Sam spun with his hands up and a laugh as he blushed. “Ok, wait. Just hang on.”

Dean shook his head and took his brother’s arm. He pulled Sam toward a tree trunk that had grown horizontal to the ground. “Gonna tell me you don’t want it?” Dean asked gruffly and turned Sam into the tree. He whipped the branch over Sam’s ass again.

“Fuck,” Sam groaned happily with the little bite of pain and shook his head as his eyes closed.

“That’s what I thought.” Dean chuckled and moved in behind his brother. He tucked the end of the branch in his back pocket for a moment and slid his hands around Sam’s waist to unbuckle his belt.

“Dean! We’re in the woods!” Sam opened his eyes and turned his head to catch Dean’s eyes. “What if someone else is out here?”

Dean leaned down and bit into Sam’s neck just below the collar until his little brother shuddered and bent further over the tree. “I hope someone does,” Dean said in a low voice that made Sam gasp softly and Dean chuckled. “Sadly, I think the only one who’s gonna get to watch me own this sweet ass…” he slid his hands into the back of Sam’s open jeans and squeezed his cheeks. “…is that squirrel we passed back there.”

Sam put a hand back and caught his brother’s head, pulling his face around so he could kiss him messily for a moment. He grinned. “I’m not noticing any owning going on right now.”

Dean growled and bit his brother’s bottom lip before he pulled away. “Shirts off. Now.”

“Thank, God,” Sam groaned. He pulled his shirts off all at once over his head and groaned when Dean peeled his jeans down his legs, leaving them bunched at his ankles. He shivered while the sweat on his body began to dry in the air and smiled as Dean’s warm hand pushed in the middle of his back and made him lean over farther.

Dean stepped back and palmed himself through his jeans. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this, Sammy.” He ran a hand from Sam’s broad shoulder down his back, through the dip in his spin and over one rounded cheek of his ass. He slipped his fingers between his legs just enough to brush the backs of his testicles and make Sam twitch and moan. He slipped off his jacket and pulled his own shirts over his head, tossing them up with his brother’s over the trunk and then stepped back as he pulled the branch out of his pocket and teased it lightly over his brother’s thighs.

“Dean, come on.” Sam spread his legs as far as the denim around his ankles would let him and hitched his backside out. He was tingling for it now, like energy coursing through his body while Dean teased and made him wait for it.

“Love it when you beg, little brother,” Dean said in a voice gone deep with need. He swung the branch across the cheeks of Sam’s ass and left a red streak behind while Sam shouted and angled himself out further, silently asking for more.

Sam braced one arm between his chest and the rough trunk and clawed grooves in the bark with his other hand as Dean began to lay delicious lines of pain, heat and pleasure over his skin. He groaned and shouted as he felt Dean move; never staying in one place. Each time the pain would heat into pleasure Dean would pick a new spot and Sam twitched against the tree, breathing heavily and deeply gone into the lust only his brother had ever brought him. “Dean! God!”

Dean flicked his jeans open with his free hand, needing to relieve the pressure on his achingly hard cock as he listened to Sam. He watched the patchwork of red lines and near welts raise over Sam’s skin from the thin branch and groaned needily. Dean was moments away from having to feel all that red, warm flesh against his own. He wondered sometimes if they should feel uncomfortable about being turned on by a little pain but, given how often tending each other’s injuries led to foreplay, it wasn’t a hard concept to understand. The lines of pain and pleasure were bound to become blurred for them. “Jesus, Sammy,” Dean groaned loudly and tossed the limb to the ground. He reached for his brother and ran his hands over Sam’s skin; his thighs, his ass and his back and was sure to brush each and every mark he’d lovingly laid.

Sam shuddered with Dean’s hands on him. Only sheer force of will kept him from reaching for his own cock for release from the pressure that was building inside him. “Dean. Please… please, Dean.” He was near to tears with passion and need as he felt his brother’s lips and tongue tracing some of the marks on his back.

“Yeah, baby,” Dean whispered. He took his brother’s hips and spun him around, smiling when Sam wobbled. He braced Sam’s hips in his hands and pushed him back into the trunk.

Sam’s eyes slammed closed as the bark of the tree behind him rubbed against the sensitive skin of his backside and then Dean’s hands were there; calloused fingers smoothing over the heated flesh and Sam moaned brokenly. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” he muttered helplessly and curled his head down into his brother’s neck.

“So beautiful, Sammy. Christ.” Dean breathed it reverently as he felt Sam’s tear-stained face on his bare neck. He nudged his brother’s head over and caught his lips in a kiss, tangling their tongues together until Sam was rocking their hips together.

“Need you, Dean,” Sam gasped into his brother’s mouth and he curved his hands around Dean’s face. “Please. Need you in me, right fuckin’ now.”

Dean gave a low chuckle and let go of Sam with one hand to dig in his back pocket, glad he hadn’t just taken his jeans off. “Kick a shoe off, Sam. You need a free leg.”

“Fuck. Please, yes.” Sam was vibrating with need and whimpered as his own movements rubbed his bare, welt covered flesh back against the tree until he had one shoe and his jeans off his left leg. He pulled Dean’s head back down to lick into his mouth as he wrapped the leg behind his brother’s calf and pulled him closer.

Dean’s hands were shaking as he flicked open the little bottle of lube and squirted some into his palm. He let it drop to the ground and wormed his hand down between them until he could touch himself. He used his slick hand to shove his jeans down further and pulled out his cock, coating it in lube while Sam tried to map his teeth with his tongue and made him dizzy with the lack of oxygen.

Sam tossed his head back when Dean pulled his leg up higher and he felt his brother nudging at his entrance. “Fuck, Dean. Please! Come on. Do it. God, just…” he shouted and curled back into his brother as Dean shoved up into him roughly.

“Holy crap, Sam.” Dean held onto his trembling brother and lifted him a little higher. He used his last rational thought to snag Sam’s jacket and pull it over the trunk, putting it between his brother’s sensitive ass and the rough bark and then he bent his head to bite along the collar at Sam’s throat. “So fuckin’ good for me, little brother. God, so fuckin’… Jesus, so hot.” He thrust up into Sam, knowing he wasn’t quite open enough for it and knowing it was exactly what his brother wanted as Sam’s fingers dug into his shoulders and his voice filled the air around them. The drag of tight flesh holding him was almost painful as Dean forced his way in deeper.

“More. Dean… more. Fuck!” Sam leaned back with one arm on the tree trunk behind him and used it to brace himself as he pushed back onto his brother’s cock. He looked down to watch Dean sliding in and out of him and it was almost enough to undo his control. “Shit!”

Dean dropped his hips slightly with the new angle Sam had given him and shoved harder, bouncing his little brother against him. He knew he’d found Sam’s sweet spot when he howled and his arm collapsed, leaving Sam laying back on the trunk and completely at Dean’s mercy. “Fuck, yes.” Dean picked up Sam’s other leg and balanced him as he pulled him down harder, forcing himself deeper. Sam was incoherent now with both arms over his head and holding on to the tree for whatever purchase he could find. Dean slipped one arm under Sam, sliding his fingertips to where they were joined. He let one of Sam’s legs drop and reached up to curl his fingers in the front of the collar and pull his head up.

“Dean. Dean!” Sam was reduced to chanting his brother’s name, the only word left in his vocabulary as the pleasure built on itself until there was nothing left but Dean and the sharp caresses of pain from the tree at his back. He met his big brother’s green eyes, so lust-blown they were nearly black and the air stuttered in his chest.

“Come… come for me… now.” Dean ordered and slammed into his brother hard enough to bruise them both. He watched Sam scream and writhe over the tree trunk as he came untouched; come arcing up his chest as his cock twitched spastically. “Sam!” He rammed himself home one last time into muscles that held him like a vice and cried out as he curved over Sam’s still shuddering body and came inside him, filling him up.

Dean breathed deeply, smiling when he smelled nothing but Sam’s skin under his nose and hummed in pleasure when he felt his brother’s hands brushing up and down his bare back.

“Dean?” Sam asked in a voice filled with humor as he rubbed his cheek in his brother’s hair. “You back with me now?”

Dean rolled his face so he could kiss the collar and then Sam’s neck above it and snorted. “Supposed to be me askin’ you that.”

Sam laughed. “Well if you’d been a couple minutes faster, it would have been you.” The strength of his orgasm had left Sam dazed and in that floaty place he sometimes went when Dean was particularly dominant and awesome. He’d slowly come out of it to find Dean as dazed as he’d been and that they were holding each other up against the tree. “Not that I don’t love cuddling, ‘cause you know I do…” Sam rolled his eyes when Dean snorted a laugh into his neck. “…but this is a really kind of uncomfortable position.”

Dean lifted his head finally and found he was half lying on Sam who was bent a little backwards over the tree. “Oh… oh, crap. Hang on.” He chuckled and pushed himself upright, taking his weight from his brother and then he leaned back in to catch his mouth. “Mmm. Think I found one reason to not hate camping.”

“Up.” Sam gave him a gentle push as he laughed and eased himself upright with a groan. “Ok, ow.” He laughed again and ran a hand over his increasingly sore backside.

“How bad’s it?” Dean asked, suddenly concerned and turned Sam until he was leaning over the trunk again.

“Dude, this is how we got started, remember?” Sam giggled and decided he might still be a little high on the pleasure endorphins.

Dean grinned and ignored him. Even through Sam’s jacket, the rough treatment from the bark had irritated a few of the welts he’d given him open but they were superficial. Dean touched each with his fingers like an apology and went to his knees. “I’ll clean these up back at the motel. Here.”

Sam rolled his eyes fondly and allowed his brother to ease his boxers and jeans back over his left foot and up his legs. “Dude, I am NOT complaining. You get that, right?”

Dean turned him back around, staying on his knees and tugged the denim up over his brother’s hips with his boxers. He licked his bottom lip as he eased them up over Sam’s spent cock and zipped him back in slowly, only then allowing his eyes to rise up the toned body in front of him and met Sam’s.

“Oh. Wow.” Sam gave a breathless laugh as Dean’s heated eyes met his. “Yeah. You get it. Ok.” It never ceased to move him how Dean could go from blazing hot dominant to caring, gentle lover. He curved his hands around his brother’s face as Dean rose and pulled him back in for a tender brush of lips.

Dean smiled against Sam’s mouth and eased back. “You’re such a girl.”

Sam barked a laugh and gave him a shove. “Shut up.” He pulled his shirts on and grabbed his jacket while Dean dressed himself and smiled as he took a step; he was going to be feeling each switch Dean had given him all the way back to the motel and it made him smile broadly.

“Come on.” Dean moved next to him and slid a hand into his brother’s back pocket as they started walking. He gave a light squeeze, grinning as Sam hissed out a breath. “I’ve got plans for this ass.”

Sam slung an arm over Dean’s shoulders and chuckled. “So long as it involves me spread out on a nice comfy bed on my stomach for a couple hours, I’m all for it.” He laughed again as Dean pulled his hand out of his pocket and gave his ass a slap.

“Pretty sure you ain’t gonna be gettin’ off that bed the rest of the day,” Dean promised and grinned. He wasn’t finished celebrating a job-well-done yet and the answering grin on his brother’s face told him, neither was he. Dean moved back into Sam and fell into step with him. “Love ya, princess.”

Sam hip-checked his big brother and snorted. “Love you too, jerk.”

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

_The End._


End file.
